A daughter of an outlaw
by Newgard
Summary: Being the daughter of Robin Hood isn't easy at all. Rosia is starting to face that. Even through no one knows about her. Prince John's son Edward is now her fiancé, and she is not happy about it. When Rosia meets her father she hopes to start a life as an outlaw, but Robin don't know that she is his daughter, or the fact that Marian ever had one!
1. Chapter 1

Robin Hood

Rosia POW

"Will you marry me lady Rosia?"

I felt like I was going to throw up. So this was what my mother had planned for me. She wanted me to marry prince John's son Edward. I really don't want to do that. I wanted to say no. Turn around, run away. Run out back to my home. My real home and find my real mother and my father and live with them. Now that would be a life I would want. My one problem is missing. I know my mother's name, but that is all. I was told that my mother got me when she was very young, and that I had no father, so my mother gave me away. But she left me a letter, telling me who my father is. My father is Robin Hood. Since then I have lived with lady Josephina. She has tried to learn me to act like a lady, but I can't. I like to fight and shoot with a bow, so I practice all the time I can. I guess I have that after my father. Josephina know nothing about my father. I didn't dare telling her. So Prince John and Edward didn't know about it either.

But I guess it is over now. If I marry Edward I can be a princess. But I don't want to be a princess!

"Of cause she says yes your highness." I heard Josephina say.

I did what? No no no no no no NO! I do not want to live with him. How can I then even think about marriage. I don't even see prince John as the king. Richard is England's king, and he will always be that.

"Don't you Rosia?"

I looked up on Josephina and she saw the answer in my face. But he didn't say the no I wanted her to say.

"Will you please excuse us my lords. We will both be waiting for the wedding with happiness."

With that Josephina took my arm and pulled me with her outside the room.

We were in the castle. Since Edward saw me he kept telling me that he was in love with me. And when Josephina found out. The worst day of my life. We moved to the castle, and now he suddenly was finance! I really hate my life. When he prince moved to Nottingham we of cause should go with him.

"Rosia, you should be happy. You are engaged to the future king." She said happy.

"Richard is our king." I answered.

Josephina stopped.

"You better get that out of your head. The words out your weeding is already out."

"Wow, things go fast around here." I said and walked to my room. Josephina followed me.

"Yes they do. This truly is amazing. I can't wait and tomorrow we will, and when we will go to….." She just kept talking, but I didn't listen.

I went over to my closet and found a pair of pants and a shirt. This was the only normal clothes I had. I went behind the curtains and took that expensive dress Edward had bought for me. I quickly got into the other clothes and come out from behind the curtains.

"And where do you think you are going in that clothes?" Josephina asked me.

"Out." I just said.

I grabbed my bow and before Josephina could stop me I ran out of the room, out of the castle and into the stables. I got my horse Filippa, got on her and rode away from the castle. I really needed some time to think. The guards tried to stop me and yelled at me, but I ignored it. I just wanted to get out of the town.

First when I was in the Sherwood forest I relaxed. Here the prince never came. They were to afraid of Robin Hood. He could just come. I wasn't afraid of him. Why would I be afraid of my father. I actually wished he would come one day.

I thought of my mother, just like have done so many times. Her name was Marian and came from Locksley. I don't know where she is right now.

I stopped Filippa and jumped down from her. She started to eat grass and I let her. I sat down a little away from her. The sun was shining through the trees. Lay me bow beside me and lay down in the grass.

How could Josephina except me to marry that stupid Edward. I really wanted to kill him right now.

Suddenly I arrow hit the tree just above my head. I quickly grabbed my bow, and got ready to shoot. Suddenly a man came towards me.

"I'm Robin Hood I steal from the rich and give to the poor and this is an ambush." He said with a smile. When he saw me standing alone beside my horse. He looked surprised.

I just stared at him, but kept my bow ready to shoot. It was my father. It was really my father.

"Much, you said that it was something of worth to Prince John" Robin said.

A man came out. I was pretty sure he was that Much.

Much looked at me.

"I was pretty sure. Who is she? I have never seen her before." Much said.

Three other men came out, and a…..women? I was pretty sure she was a she. She dressed like a boy, but looked like a girl.

"Neither have I. Maybe she came with the prince John?" one of the men said.

"Yeah maybe." Robin said.

I was still standing with the bow, ready to shoot.

"Who are you?" Robin asked me, moved closer to me, but he had his bow in his left hand.

I wanted to tell him, and yet I didn't want to.

"I am sorry. I have been told not to talk to strangers" I when said.

"I'm sorry miss. But it is you against six men." The women said.

"I am sorry too, but I only see five men and one women."

The women looked surprised at me. I dicided to show them that they shouldn't try anything.

I let go of the bow, and a arrow hit Much so his shirt was stuck on a tree behind him. I quickly rearmed and shoot another arrow at Much, so his pants was stuck to the tree too.

He looked at me with a look of surprise and admiration.

Robin took a step closer and pointed his bow to me, ready to shoot me.

"Don't try anything." He said.

I was just about answer him when something hit me in the head and I fell on the ground. Black spots was appearing.

"Little John, you didn't have to hit her."

That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

I slowly woke up. My head really hurt. I took a while for me to figure out where I was and even who I was.

I was sitting against a tree, with a robe around me. So in other words; I was caught. I looked up. Robin and the rest of the outlaws were sitting around a campfire a little away from me. I realized it was getting dark. Not a good sign. Josephina was going to kill me.

"Now look. Our little lady has woken up." One of them said.

"Allan, quit bugging her." Robin said.

The one with the name Allan looked at me, but let me be. Robin walked over to me and sat down in front of me.

"Listen miss. You have nothing worth for us to take, so we are ready to let you go but….." He started but I wouldn't let him continue. He might be my father, but NO ONE tie me up to a tree!

"Well, why don't you?" I asked him angry.

"Because, if you will let me finish. I want to know where you have learnt to shoot so well? Where you got the bow from, and why your horse is wearing the royal seal?"

The royal seal…. I almost forgot that Fillippa still is wearing that.

"Okay 1. Doesn't concern you. 2. Doesn't concern you. And you know what 3. Doesn't concern you."

"You better play along sister." Allan said to me. I just looked away from them. I wasn't going to tell them anything.

My hands, who were behind the tree found a sharp stone and was now trying to cut over my robe.

"Now I know who you are. You are prince Edwards fiancé. But I don't know your fist name." The woman said.

Shit, she knew? Already? How is that even possible? I just got engaged today against my will.

The others looked surprised at the women.

"Are you sure Djaq? It could be someone just looking like her?" another man asked her.

"Yes I am sure Will. I saw her, and that is her." Djaq said.

The man named Will looked at me.

"When maybe we can use her to something anyway." Allan said.

In the same second he said that I cut over the robe with the stone and got free. I got up, ran away and jumped up on Filippa.

I closed my eyes but opened them again. I thought I would hear someone coming behind me, but I heard nothing. I kept going until I reached the castle. Then I finely stopped and got down from Fillippa. My heart was beating so fast it was unbelievable.

While I stood there learned against Fillippa trying to regain my breath, I was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"I am so glad that you are safe." I heard Edward say.

I wanted to pull away from him, telling him never to touch me again but I knew I couldn't.

Anyway I slowly pulled pulled away from him.

"Please my lord, I'm fine." I smile my fake smile to him.

He smiled back. He really did think this was my real smile. But he haven't seen my real smile, so maybe it isn't so weird.

"The moment I found put you where gone, I rode out to find you…."

Oh great. My hero…. NOT!

"…..Couldn't find you..."

Because I didn't want to be found.

"…arrested an outlaw who will be killed tomorrow at dawn."

Super….. Wait what? Arrested an outlaw? Kill him?

I looked surprised at Edward, but he didn't look at me. He looked as two guards came with the outlaw. It was no one else but Robin Hood, my father. And he was going to be killed.

"Please excuse me my lord." I said and hurried into the castle. ,

I almost ran to my room. I closed the door, and fell down on my bed. I was really glad that Josephina wasn't here.

After I had lied there for some time, I realized that I couldn't let it happen. I couldn't let Robin get killed. I didn't know him. But I knew what he was fighting for. And he was my father. It didn't seem right if I let him die. But I also wanted to do this for me. I am 17, and I feel like I have never really lived my life. If I helped Robin, I could be killed, but I could got out of here too. I was willing to take that chance.

But first I needed a plan. After thinking a lot about that I came up with one. It wasn't perfect, but it could work. First I had to see Edward. I was not allowed down in the dungeons where Robin probably was held, but Edward could change that. And he would.

"Enter."

I took a deep breath before I entered Edward's room. This had to work.I was wearing one of the dresses Edward had given him.

He turned around and looked surprised at me.

"Rosia, what a pleasure to see you." He said and smiled to me.

I walked over to him, standing so close only millimeters were between our lips.

"Would you do me a favor?" I asked him.

"Always."

"I want to visit Robin Hood, before he dies."

He looked surprised at me.

"Why do you want that?"

I turned my back to him.

"I have always hated him. I want to tell him what I think about him." I lied.

Edward walked around me so he could look at me.

"What about if we say; I do something for you, and you will do something for me." He said and moved his lips closer to mine, but I put my hand on his mouth.

"You pay your first, then tonight I will pay mine." I smiled my fake smile once again.

Edward turned away, wrote a note, and gave me it.

"I will be waiting for my beloved fiancé, Milady" He said.

I smiled to him again and walked out of the room. I smiled to myself. He was just too easy.

I hurried to my home, and changed my clothes. I was now wearing the same clothes as then I was caught by the outlaws in the forest.

I found my bow, arrows, and this time I found my sword too. At last I took my mother's necklace, took it on and hide it under my shirt. I wasn't going to tell Robin who I was. At least not yet.

At last I took on a black mantle.

I then hurried down to the dungeons.

"Who is there?" The guard said. I showed my face and the guard stopped.

"Milady. What can I do for you?" The guard asked.

I gave the guard the note. He looked down on it.

"This way milady."

The guard showed me the way to a well guarded door. He showed them the note and they all walked away. The guard then turned his back to me and opened the door.

I slowly took the key from the guard's belt, and hide it in my hand. The guard opened the door, bowed to me and then walked away too. I walked unto the little cell and closed the door behind me.

There in the middle of the room was Robin. His arms and feet were both in chains.

As I walked in he looked up at me.

"So you really were prince Edward's fiancé?" He said with a little smile.

I took a step towards him.

"Not by my own free will. Do you need help?"

He looked surprised at me.

"You would help me?"

I just nodded, walked over and started to unlock the chains. He kept looking at me.

"Why? What have you to gain by helping me?"

"You listen to me Robin Hood. If you are killed so is the peoples hope of a free country." I told him.

"But are you not with prince John?"

"I never was and I will never be. King Richard is my king." I said with pride. " My engagement with that terrible Edward was never my will. All my life I have been forced to do things I don't want to. It is time for me to make my own choices life and this is my first."

With that Robin was freed.

"Come on." I said and opened the door.

"Wait. We have to make up a plan to get out of here." He said with a hand on my arm.

"I do have a plan, but…."

"But what?"

"If I can get us out of here you have to promise me something."

"And that is?"

"That I can stay with you and the rest of the outlaws."

"You want to be an outlaw? Out of the question."

"May I remind you Robin Hood, that by doing this I have already made myself an outlaw."

Robin sighed.

"Fine you can come. But I won't make you an outlaw."

"I guess that will do for now".

With that I hurried out of the cell with Robin right behind me.

"What are you…." The guard started but I wouldn't let him finish. I hit him hard in the head with the unshaped side of my sword.

He fell unconscious down on the ground.

"You have some skill there girl." Robin said.

"We have to hurry." I said.

"Do they have your bow?" I asked them.

"No."

"Good."

I led Robin through the castle, out to the stables and to Filippa.

We were lucky. The guards were all guarding the entrance the outlaws used. No one expected him to get out through the main gate. Robin hood got on Filippa and I got up behind him. We rode out of the stable.

"ROBIN HOOD HAS ESCAPED!" I heard the sheriff yell.

Arrows was flying through the air and one of them hit me in my shoulder. I screamed in plain.

The pain in my shoulder was terrible. Black spots appeared, but I choose to ignore it.

Robin first stopped the horse when we were in Sherwood. And when he did, I fell of the horse. He caught me and carried me.

The saw then other outlaws come running to us.

"Robin. You are okay." I heard Much say happy.

"So I am Much." Robin said.

"But why is she with you?" Djak asked.

"She saved me, and helped me get out of the castle, but got hit by an arrow." Robin said.

"So what? Should we bring the fiancé to prince Edward to our hideout?" Allan said.

"Yes Allan, we have to save her, like she saved me." Robin said. "I will explain later and when…..

I didn't hear anything more before I for the 2th time today blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

I slowly woke up. My shoulder hurt a lot. I felt so warm and yet could. I had that feeling, you have just after you have had a fever. I just know it. I slowly opened my eyes. After I had blinked a couple of times my vision was finely without any black spots. I was laying down, on a couple of blankets. A blanket is over me too.

"It is good seeing that you are awake." A heard a voice say.

I looked up and saw Djak sitting beside me.

"Well, it is good being awake. How long was I out?"

"Three days."

Three days? How have I been out for three days? I felt like one moment. I think Djaq noticed that I was shocked by this news. She placed her hand on a bandage, I just noticed I had around my shoulder.

"The arrow hit the wrong place. It hit a nerve, and you young lady are very lucky it didn't break." Djaq said.

"And that's mean?" I asked.

I don't know anything about medical things, so I hope she can explain.

"It's mean, that you have to relax and don't use your shoulder too much."

I slowly got up trying not to use my shoulder.

"Esay now." Djoq said….concerned? It did sound like that.

"I'm fine. Really." I said, but she still looked worried.

"If you are so fine, when you should have no problem with answering some questions?"

I tuned to the voice, and saw Allan come over to me, together with Much, another man and the big man who knocked me out just a short time ago. I think I remember his name was John.

"Allan! Robin has already explained why she is here." Djak said angry.

"Who knows? Maybe she is a spy?" Much yelled back at her.

"She saved Robin's life!" Djaq said back.

"Quit this NOW!" "John" said. "Don't just say something you do not know anything about. Robin told us the truth, and that is something we must keep in mind, and id she is a spy she isn't doing a good job. She has no idea where we are."

They nodded and sat down in front of me.

"So, fiancé of prince Edward, What are you really doing here?" Allan asked me.

"I have already told Robin. If you wan't to know you can ask him." I looked around in the little camp. "Where is he by the way?"

"He is out. Robin is having problems by exepting something." Djaq said.

Robin? Problems? I never thought I would hear these two words in the same sentence.

"What kind of problems could Robin Hood have?" I asked them. "He has everything."

The outlaws stared at me.

"Everything? Robin is an outlaw! He lives every day with the risk of someone he loves dies, and now he has to worry about a daughter now!" Much yelled angry at me.

It took about a second for him to realize he had said too much.

Now he have a daughter? Did he not hear about me before? Was that why he never came for me? Or was this another daughter? I kept asking myself these questions.

"Much! How many times have I have to stop talking. You always talk over yourself."

We all turned to see Robin come walking over to us.

"I'm sorry mester. I lost myself" Mush said and looked down.

Robin sighed and looked at me.

"So what do we do with you milady?" Robin asked me.

"She is Prince Edward's fiancée after all. Maybe we could get some money out of you." Allan said with a smile.

"Not anymore." I whispered.

I throught no one heard by I guess they did.

"Why not?" John said.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked him seriously. I really didn't think these outlaws were that stupid. "I just helped Robin Hood; The most wanted in England. And when you still think I would be that terrible man's fiancée?"

"Well I guess not." Robin said. "But my answer is still the same as it was when you saved me"

The other looked confused at both of us.

"Why not?" I asked him angrily. I don't understand why he won't do this for me.

"Because you have a life to live!" Robin said harshly. "We will let you stay here until you are recovered, but then you have to return to your family. Find love. Live your life while you're young."

"I do not have any family. No love and as I have told you before that I haven't lived my life, and if I return I will just live on as a puppet. I am tired of that." I slowly got up so I was standing up in front of him. I looked him in his eyes. "I won't run away either. I have seen a lot of England. I have seen the cruelty of Prince John, and I won't stand by anymore. I want to help, and there is only one way!"

No one said anything. I took a deep breath to calm down. The all looked at me.

Robin moved his head a little closer to mine,

"I won't make you an outlaw!" He said.

"You don't have to. I am already one."

"You know, she is right Robin." The last man I didn't know the name of.

"I know Will." Robin said. "Fine, you can stay. For now. But don't except us to trust you, at least not yet."

Yes, I thought to myself. I was finely together with my father. But there was something I had to find out. Did he know?

The day went on. None of them really talked to me and when the darkness came I realized they didn't even know my names. Djaq kept an eye on me, but not like the others. She talked to me, worried about me but it was all about how I was feeling.

I felt the wound every time I moved. Right now I am sitting in front of the fire. Everyone else is sleeping, but I can't. It hurts to much.

"You better be careful. Being awake in the middle of the night doesn't really help for us to trust you."

I looked around and saw Robin walking over to me. He sat down next to me.

"I couldn't sleep. Could you not either?" I asked him.

"Not really. Too many thoughts." He said.

"It is something to do with your daughter right?" I tried asking him.

He didn't answer me, but know could blame him? I mean we did just meet.

I was just about to say goodnight, but then Robin suddenly started talking.

"I had no idea before. Marion just told me. She gave birth to a girl soon after I left for the Holy Land. Her name is Rosia. She must be around your age now."

So it was me, and he didn't really know about me before.

"So…. Do you want to find her? Get to know her?" I asked him slowly.

"No. I never want to meet her. Never! I won't bring her into all of this. I will let her grow up without me. For me she isn't my daughter and she will never be. I don't have a daughter!"

With that Robin got up and walked away.

I just sat there all alone. Shocked. My father just clamed not to have a daughter. Every word he just said ran through my head. Every sentence. I felt sorrow and I was afraid I would cry.

"Goodnights… What did you say your name was again?" I heard Robin say behind me.

I couldn't say my name. I couldn't tell him that I was his daughter. Not now. Not after what he just said.

"…. Sia…" I when said.

I thought that was the easiest thing to say. I couldn't say Ro, so Sia was the second best.

"Then Goodnight Sia."

And with that Robin lay down and felt asleep. I couldn't sleep. Not anymore.

Then I made a promise to myself; I would not revile myself to Robin or the outlaws. If Robin didn't want a daughter, I would let him.


	4. Chapter 4

The next couple of days they other slowly started to talk to me. Of course they didn't share any secrets with me or told me anything important, but the talked to me. I tried my best to keep my distance to Robin, but without him noticing it. I didn't want to lie more necessary. Well I haven't really lied to him. Yet. Me saying my name is Sia isn't really a lie because it is a part of my name. I actually became used to the others calling me that. I guess Robin told them because the day after I spoke with him everyone suddenly just knew that my name was Sia. To be honest I think it was a little scary.

The outlaws went out every day, but always left Djaq behind to keep an eye on me. I didn't really bother. She was nice to me and we talked a lot. But I never talked about my past or my family.

After being in the camp for a whole week, they started to leave me alone in the camp. But only when they only were in the forest. They didn't trust me any more than that. I was happy that I got some alone time. It gave me better time to think, and I could better relax then I was alone.

I looked into the fire and put another piece of wood on the fireplace. I have been here for two weeks and I could finely move my shoulder without it hurting me. I got up and searched the camp after my bow. One thing made me really happy; there was no money in the camp. So that must mean that Robin really did give the money he stole from the rich to the poor. Finely I found my bow together with my arrows. I walked out of the camp. I have done that before. I shoot a arrow but I didn't hit my target, which was a little nut. I took another arrow and this time I hit it. I smiled to myself. I just needed to train a little, and then I should be as good as I was before I was hit by the arrow.

"Good shoot Sia." I heard Allan say behind me.

I turned around and saw Allan, Will, Much Djaq and John come towards me.

"Thanks." I said and smiled to Allan.

It had taken some time before Allan had started to trust me, but now he has started to trust me and that way we have started to become friends.

We started to walk back to the camp.

"Where is Robin?" I asked Much who walked beside me.

"He is with Marian." Much answered.

Marian? I had no idea that she still was together with my father. What if she comes here? What should I do then? I really hope she doesn't come here. I better act like I don't know Marian so they won't suspect anything.

"Marian? Do you mean Lady Marian?" I asked.

They looked surprised at me.

"You know her?" John asked.

"Not much but I do know a little." I said.

Just as I had said that Robin walked into the camp together with a beautiful dark-haired woman; Marian…. I stared at her. This was the first time I had ever seen my mother. She was so beautiful. The same hair color as mine, but my eyes I had from my father. I was standing in front of them both. The parents I have wanted to meet for so long. I quickly lay away my thoughts. I had to remember that I was Sia now and not Rosianna. Marian looked surprised at me.

"What is this Robin?" She looked blaming at Robin. "Since when did a girl become an outlaw?"

"She saved my life." Answered Robin with a little smile.

"Yes I heard you got caught again." She said a little angry. "You need to be more careful."

"I am always careful Marian. You know that." Robin said with a smile.

Robin took Marians hand and walked to the camp. The others followed, but I wasn't sure if I should. I grabbed my bow a little tighter and took a deep breath before I followed the other outlaws.

We sat down around the campfire and no one said anything. It wasn't a pleasant silence, but luckily Marian broke it.

"I'm sorry everyone." She said sad. "I'm sorry Robin.

"What are you saying sorry for?" Allan asked confused.

That was so Allan alike.

"I know I should have told Robin about Rosia before, but I didn't. And because I kept a secret from him I also kept a secret from you and therefore I am sorry." Marian said.

"Don't be." Said Djaq. "But I have to ask; What happened to Rosia?"

I looked over at Robin and saw his reacting; He looked away from everyone refusing to look anyone in the eyes.

Marian looked sad into the fire.

"What choice did I have? I got her without being married, so I couldn't have anyone find out. I moved away and gave birth. After that I went back and left her with sir Gwaine and his wife lady Josephina who always were kind to me." She say.

"Lady Josephina?" Will asked and looked over on me. "Weren't you raised by her Sia?"

SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! What am I supposed to say? Yes? No? Maybe? What am I even thinking? I can't say maybe. That wouldn't make any sense. Would it work to deny it? No I would get I serous trouble if they found out that I had lied. So I guess I have so say yes…

I looked up and saw that everyone was looking at me. Most of them were surprised and Marians was hopeful.

"Yes, she raised me….." I slowly answered.

Marian and Robin's eyes turned into shock.

"But how…. Are you…..?" Marian asked in shock, but with a big smile.

Shit! What now? Think! THINK!... GOT IT!

"I was raised by her, but I am not your daughter." I lied quietly and Marian's smile dropped. "But I knew her."

Marion's smile appeared again, but disappeared when she realized I said "knew".

"Knew as in…" She couldn't even say the word.

I sighed and took a deep breath. I needed courage for this lie.

"She is dead."


	5. Chapter 5

"Dead? Rosia is dead? My daughter is dead?" Maria asked me shocked.

It was hard. I have to admit it. Lying to my own mother, telling her that I'm dead. But I had to do it. I simply can't tell them the true.

So I just nodded. I didn't look at her, but instead I looked around on the others. Robin was looking shocked too, and so were the others. Robin had layed his arm around Marian who now cried silently.

"Did you know her well?" Marian when asked me. I could hear the sadness in her voice.

I thought about it and decided that it would be best to tell as close to the true as possible.

"Yes, we were very close, best friends." I then told them.

"I see." Marian answered and learned closer to Robin.

"I will get you home Marian." Robin said and got up. He helped Marian up, and I couldn't help but feel sad when I saw my mother's face. Tears were still rolling down on her cheeks, and the sad look in her eyes almost scared me. I can't believe my mother cared to much about me. Maybe I should tell her the true….? No, get yourself together Sia. You made a promise, not to be Rosia anymore, and you are not going to break it. No matter what!

I slowly got up as well. I was very surprised when Marian suddenly came over to me and hugged me. Tightly. Everyone else seemed just as surprised at me by Marian's suddenly hug. When she let me go again she smiled to me. A sad smile that didn't reach her beautiful eyes. I am glad my hair is dirty right now as well as my face. Or else she would probably already have seen my familiar hair and eyes.

"I hope to talk to you again. I would love to hear more about my daughter." Marian said and walked over to Robin.

Robin laid his arm around her and walked with her away from us. They soon disappeared from our sight.

"Well, don't look so sad, Sia." Allan said as he hit me on my arm the way boys apparently do. "If you want to be a outlaw you will have to be able to fight like one."

"You're right about that Allan. You may be good with a bow but you will need more than that to defend yourself." John told me.

I know the others call John because of his name, but I don't really see any reason for that so I will just call him John. It isn't like I know two Johns.

"Let me just cheek your shoulder first." Djaq said first as she guided me over to a chair where she showed me to sit.

Djaq removed the part of my shirt that covered my shoulder.

"Tell me if it hurts." She said and touched different places on my shoulder.

To my happiness it didn't hurt even once.

"Well it looks like you are completely healed." Djaq said as I covered my shoulder again.

"That's great; I'm already tired of doing nothing." I said happy.

Djaq smiled back to me.

I got up and walked over to the others.

"Okay, I'm ready. Teach me what I need to know."

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Much asked. "Master doesn't want her to become an outlaw."

"Forget about him Sia." Allan said "Let me teach you."

I am glad that Allan is so friendly to me now. I think we may be able to become really good friends.

"Okay, we won't use weapons at first because we can easily hurt each other badly with them. Instead we will use these sticks." Allan said and handed me a stick. I took it as I would take a sword.

"Okay, the important thing here is to remember that we don't fight to kill. So therefore you have to be able to fight without hurting anyone deadly." John told me.

"Another important thing to remember is to protect yourself." Will continued.

"You can't fight if you are hurt." Djaq finished.

Wow there is a lot to know about sword fighting.

"But the main part about sword fighting is to predict your opponent's next move. If you're fighting one it is easy enough. The hard part comes when you're fighting many at the same time." Much told me.

"But the easiest part to learn is to try it." Allan said. "So come on hit me"

I did as he said and tried to hit him with the stick. Allan was quick and blocked my attack. He when attacked me and I blocked him.

We did that a couple of times before Allan did a more complicated attack. This time I just managed to block before Allan hit me in the head. I decided to try something else too. I took a step backwards so I were standing against a tree. As I blocked another attack from a smiling Allan who apparently thought he was winning I looked up. A little branch was just above me. Perfect. The branch was just big enough to hold me. Or that was at least what I hoped. I led Allan attack me again. He was sure he would hit me there.

"Dea….." He started but as he attacked I moved away so Allan missed. I took a jump and managed to grab the branch. I used the branch to swing myself over Allan so I was standing behind him. I when pointed my stick towards his neck.

"Dead." I finished for him. Allan saw surprised to me who smiled to him. That was before he knocked me of my feet so I was laying on the ground now him pointing his stick towards me.

"Dead" Allan said with a smile.

"That was some of a fight." I heard John say.

I turned my head towards him and saw that all of the outlaws was looking at us.

Allan got up and handed me his hand. I took it and got up.

"You're a good fighter. I will give you that. No training needed." Allan smiled. "Just remember never to lose focus until your opponent is unable to fight back."

I smiled to him. I already knew I could fight with a stick, but a sword was a completely other thing….

_(Flashback) _

_Roger landed on the ground once more._

"_Av Rosia you don't have to hit me that hard." He complained as he slowly got up._

_I laughed as I prepared myself to hit Roger again if I had to. Roger had been my best friend for so long now. I grew up with him, trained with him. I shared everything with him. But I was getting tired of training with a stick. I have done it so many times now I want to try something new._

_I throw the stick away._

"_I'm tired of this Roger." I said. "I want to fight with a real sword."_

_Roger sighed._

"_Rosia, you know that we aren't allowed to use real weapons." He answered._

"_I know." I smirked. "But we can still get one."_

_Roger looked confused at me. _

"_What are you up to?" He asked._

_I walked over to a little bush and found the sword I had taken from the blacksmith._

"_Rosia?! You stole a sword."_

"_Don't sound so scared Roger. It is not like something is going to happen." _

_I swung the sword a little. I practiced with it, or that was until the sword fell out of my grip and was flying throw the air. It swung over to Roger._

"_ROGER, LOOK OUT!" I yelled, but it was too late._

_The sword hit Roger, and all I noticed was his scream and the blood…._

_(End of flashback)_

I sighed.

Roger didn't die, but he lost his arm because of me. And after that I promised never to use a sword again. Roger forgave me but I never forgave myself.

I don't know what I am going to do. I am sure I can hold a sword in my hand again.

"Sia?" I looked up and saw Will standing in front of me handing me something. I took it and saw it was a simple necklace.

"When you wear this you are official an outlaw. Normally Robin is the one handing it, but he was after all the one who told me to make it for you." Will told me.

I looked down on it before I took on the necklace. My father had finely accepted me. Maybe not as his daughter but as a part of his family of outlaws and that was good enough for me. 


	6. Chapter 6

Allan was the one waking me up the next morning.

"Wake up sleeping beauty." He said with a wide smirk.

"Arh Shut up, will you?!" I answered him sleepy.

I don't hate mornings, but I don't really love them either.

"Well, you still have to come up." Allan's voice continued.

I sighed and sat up. I had forgotten the fact that I was in a camp with the outlaws for a second there. I had forgotten that I was an outlaw. I slowly got up. I was still wearing the same clothes as the day I came to the camp, but it didn't really matter. I actually felt nice not having to worry about how I was looking.

Allan smiled to me before he walked over to our campfire. The others were already eating the food Much had prepared. As I walked over to them I noticed that Robin was very quiet. He ate, but that was all. I reminded myself that I had after all just told him that his only daughter was dead, but I was still surprised he reacted this way.

I sat down between Djaq and Allan and grabbed some food.

"I have to say Much, this food could have been cooked better." Allan said and looked over at Much.

Much looked angry at him, but also at everyone else even me.

"Fine!" He said and stood up. "I do my best okay? And why is me who is cooking anyway? Isn't is supposed to a woman's job?" As he said the last part his eyes were placed on Djaq. I couldn't help but get angry. I hate men who sees women as a weaker gender and think they can own us.

"Much, you know I can't cook." Djaq stated. I wasn't surprised about that. She didn't really look like the type to be standing in a kitchen.

"And what about you?" Much was now looking at me.

The water I was drinking was being spit out. Much excepted me to cook? Oh No Much!

"No way in hell!" I sweared. "I am not going to cook! Just because I'm a female doesn't make me the cook does it? Women are just as strong if not stronger than men."

Okay, I know the last part isn't true. Truth be told men are stronger than women physical.

"Never mind that. I am just not going to cook okay?" I quickly said.

"Okay, but as I was saying before," John began. They had clearly been speaking about something important before I came, and I was glad that they would continue. "Prince John have left Nottingham, leaving his son behind to watch the sheriff."

I couldn't help but be glad that Prince John had left. I just wish he had taken that son of his with him. But wonder there they knew this from?

"And the rumor about the taxes?" Will asked curious.

"Marian is helping us with inside information. John meet her earlier." Allan quickly explained to me probably seeing my confused look. I smiled grateful to Allan. He was so nice to me, and a good friend as well.

"Partly true. After what Marian had found out, the taxes is kept at the castle." John continued.

"Great." Allan said and smiled happily. "Let's go get them then."

"We will need a plan." Will said. I was glad he was the one to point that one out. I rather not have done it. "Robin?"

We all turned our eyes to Robin. I had noticed he hadn't said anything. And it didn't look like he was even listening.

"Robin?" Djaq tried. "ROBIN?!"

That last yell seemed to wake him up and Robin looked confused up on us.

"What?" He asked. As he looked at us I noticed he was very pale, and that he had dark marks under his eyes. He looked like he hadn't slept all night. Wonder why?

"A plan, Robin?" John asked. "We need a plan to get the tax money."

"Yeah of course we do." Robin said still looking confused.

"Are you feeling okay master?" Much asked Robin, who just ignored him.

Robin got up.

"I figure out a plan…." I said and turned his back to me. "I just…..Need some time to think."

And with that Robin left the camp.

I was confused. Very confused. What was the matter with Robin? Maybe the other knew.

"What is the matter with him?" I asked. "He doesn't usually act like that does he?"

I looked around but none of them would even care to meet my eyes. That was until Much got up. He looked angry down on me, and I knew that he trusted me just as much as he did the first time we meet. No trust at all.

"How can you even ask about that?" He yelled angry at me.

"Much don't!" John said harsh but it didn't seem like he really meant it.

"What John?! How can she just sit there? After what she did to my master? HOW CAN YOU?!"

I looked shocked at Much. I had no idea he could yell like this.

"YOU HAVE JUST TOLD HIM, THAT HIS ONLY CHILD IS DEAD, AND YOU ARE WONDERING WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM?! YOU MAY NOT CARE ABOUT ROSIA'S DEATH BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT HE DOESN'T!" He yelled at me.

I looked at him. Shock, hurt and anger ran through me. Who did he know anything about how Robin was feeling? Was that how he was feeling? Did Robin care about me? No, Sia don't! I had to stop myself. I can't be sure that what Much says is the truth. Why would Robin care after he just said that.

I don't know what my face showed right now, but it didn't exactly show what I was feeling. Djaq just comfirmed that.

"Much!" She said. "She was her best friend, of course she cared about her!"

"I'm being funny here but Djaq is right." Allan stood up almost protecting me. Remind me to tell him I can take care of myself….later. "Rosia was her best friend of course she cares."

"She has a funny way of showing it then!"

"Yes, I do." Everyone turned to me. "Rosia was my best friend. We were as close as anyone can be. I know her better than anyone else."

"Then how can you say something like that about her father?" Much accursed me.

Allan was about to give back but I spoke before he could.

"Because of that." Much looked confused at me. "I know her. I know how she feels about Robin."

This felt weird, talking about myself in 3. Person. Telling tham about feelings that actually was my own.

"She grew up without Marian or Robin. Yes, she knew her parents name and who they were. But she didn't remember them. The only thing she had was the stories about them. Or mostly Robin. The mighty Robin Hood who takes from the rich and gives to the poor, like a hero in a fairytale. But this isn't a tale, and Rosia learned that. As grew up she realized that there wasn't going to come a day were her parents would come and take her home, to her real home. She realized that they didn't care about. You probably don't know what kind of feelings goes through someone in that kind of situations. She started giving up. Lady Josephina didn't help by saying that she should grow up so she could get married hopefully to prince Edward."

"Wait, Rosia was supposed to marry Edward?" Will asked shocked.

I was shocked myself. I had maybe said a little too much. No, keep as much to the truth as possible.

"Yeah, she hated that moron." I laughed and the others looked weird at me. "I just remembered a time where she 'accidently' set him on fire."

It was of course me who had done that, but in a way it was Rosia so…..

I nodded to myself.

"She gave up on Robin and Marian. Thought they didn't care about her." I looked up on Much. "So maybe you can understand now. I always saw everything from her side. Now suddenly seeing that Robin actually cares about her…..well….. I would wish she could see it."

None of us said anything. I kept my eyes to the ground.

"Are you ready to go?" Robin's voice surprised me and I quickly got up from the ground, but avoiding the other's eyes.

"You got a plan?" John asked with a little weird voice.

"Yeah, I just need to see how heavy guarded the castle is first." He answered.

"Then let's go." I said but before I could walk out of the camp Robin had his hand around my arm, holding me back.

I turned to look at him and what I saw kind of scared me. His eyes were filled with something very different. For the first time in my life it really felt like I was standing eye to eye with my father. Maybe except from the fact that he didn't know I was his daughter. My anger, hurt and shock from before were gone. I felt so many feelings I had no idea what I was feeling. I didn't know anything anymore.

"We will just wait outside." John's voice was heard, but it was like he was kilometers away and not meters.

"But…."

"Now Allan." John said again and it sounded like he was pulling Allan out of the camp.

"You are staying here Sia." Robin said.

I broke free from the trance I had been in.

"What?!" I said and broke free from his grab around my arm. "Why?!"

"You are…."

"Too young?" I asked angry. "I am an outlaw now. I have every right to go with you!"

"No!" Robin was demanding now. I couldn't say no even through my teenager instincts told me to. "You may be an outlaw but I am not risking your life. I have abounded my daughter and her I lost. I will not lose you as well. You may not be my daughter, but you are my responsibility now!"

And with that he turned around and left the camp.

I fell down on my knees not carrying if my clothes got dirty. My father had talked to me like I was his daughter. He cared. HE CARED ABOUT ME!

But what now…. Should I tell him? Tell him that I lied and that…. I'm his daughter Rosia?


End file.
